


providence

by DelicateMushroom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa Tooru is insecure, Oikawa Week, Oikawa Week 2020, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateMushroom/pseuds/DelicateMushroom
Summary: providence/ ˈprɒ.vɪ.d(ə)ns /(noun) :timely preparation for future eventualities.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	providence

**Author's Note:**

> Fashionably late entry for the third day of Oikawa week 2020

Getting everything out of the cabinet, Tooru frantically checked every container, just to make sure he wasn’t mistaken, even if it was a ridiculously unlikely place to find what he was looking for. But again, nothing, and he had already rearranged his cabinet three times.

Sighing in defeat, Tooru put everything back in its proper place and closed the cabinet, only to look into his reflection’s eyes. He had been so sure he had one more pair of contact lenses that he didn’t bother checking twice before throwing out the ones he wore yesterday. It was so stupid; he was always prepared and had at least two more pairs. Tooru figured that the stress of being a third year took its toll on him, and it had been a while since he even went to the shopping district.

Now, he looked at his image very critically. Wearing glasses was a thing for when he was at home, or running small errands where he could be sure no one would see. Technically, he knew that there was nothing wrong with glasses; a lot of celebrities were wearing them and the fans thought it was cute, or even sexy. But he would forever associate glasses to his third year of primary school, when he was the only kid in class to wear them, and therefore mercilessly teased about it. He had switched to contacts as soon as he was able to, and he couldn’t wait to get corrective surgery.

Knowing he couldn’t dwell on it longer, otherwise he would be late, Tooru continued with the rest of his morning routine, leaving the house a few minutes later with all the confidence he could muster. As he turned left, he spotted Iwaizumi, just closing the door behind himself.

“Morning, Iwa-chan!” Tooru sing-songed as usual. At least he could be sure his best friend wouldn’t tease him, possibly wouldn’t even notice the glasses until after getting ready for the morning practice. After having known each other since birth, there was great comfort in each other’s company, which is what Tooru needed right now.

Iwaizumi, as usual, grunted back something that could be graciously interpreted as a good morning, and this routine they had helped Tooru calm down a bit. But still, he was painfully aware of the frame of his glasses at the edge of his vision, and that weird, irritating smudge whose origin was a complete mystery to him, since he had literally cleaned these damn things twenty minutes ago.

“Oi, captain, just because you look like a nerd it doesn’t mean you’ll have better chances getting into Keio”, came a voice that he knew all too well. It was Hanamaki, who was jogging to catch up with them.

It looked like Iwaizumi finally managed to wake up properly, because he turned to look at Tooru. “Huh? You’re wearing your glasses?”

“Morning, sleeping beauty! Yes, I forgot to buy contacts. And Makki, everyone knows I don’t need glasses to get into Keio or any other university!” Tooru retaliated, as the three of them went to the clubroom, laughing and talking, and Tooru had forgotten all about his glasses.

The others arrived soon and he got some questioning looks, but no one said anything and they finally started practice. Technically the four of them were not required to come anymore; in fact, the faculty advisor and the coaches had all told them they should focus on their upcoming exams. But the four of them planned to continue playing volleyball after high school, especially Tooru who would sooner die than miss practice if he could help it.

It turns out, physical activity in glasses was uncomfortable, the sweat making them slide down Tooru’s nose, and a sudden movement of his arm could even knock them down from his face. During one particular dive, he managed to save both the ball and his glasses though, so that was impressive. He just hoped that the afternoon practice would be better.

After practice had ended, Tooru was expecting the worst, especially after everyone split up to go to their own classrooms, with no small talk to take his mind off of the glasses. But as he stepped into the room, he was relieved to find that no one paid him any more attention than usual, and this stayed true for the rest of the day. 

In fact the few comments he did get were very positive, which truly surprised him. Apparently his fangirls had heard about the glasses so some of them came to ask for selfies, praising his new look. Tooru would still go back to contacts again tomorrow, but in hindsight he felt pretty stupid that he let some childhood bullies get to him even years later.

He was back to his usual self by the time the afternoon practice started, but his good mood was ruined when a serve hit him right in the side of his face. He heard the very distinctive sound of his glasses landing somewhere behind him, but at the same time felt one of the temples dangling from his ear. 

Tooru just stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what had happened, while the first year who had served the ball couldn’t stop apologizing. He got the stubborn piece of his glasses off of his ear, then turned to the kid, who he could hear was almost crying. Next to him Hanamaki and Matsukawa were holding onto each other, trying their best not to burst out laughing. Tooru figured it had to be a hilarious sight, and he would honestly have laughed too, if his face hadn’t been hurting so damn much.

“Don’t worry Okada-kun. Go back to practice, so you can learn how to aim.” Tooru joked, reassuring the boy that these things happened, and no, he wouldn’t have to pay for Tooru’s new glasses. This incident also meant that practice ended for him. Even Tooru couldn’t set if the ball was a blurry blob, and he couldn’t differentiate between his teammates.

Iwaizumi volunteered to go with him and make sure his friend wouldn’t accidentally walk in front of a car.

“Okay, if Iwa-chan insists, he can be my saviour.” Tooru fluttered his eyelashes, laughing. Then Iwaizumi hit his arm in response, making him laugh even more. “Do you wanna come with me to the optician?”

“Yeah, then do homework at your place?”

“Deal.” Tooru agreed. Most days they studied at each other’s place anyway, their parents joking that they were basically one household. Their parents had already been friends, and with how close the boys were growing, it just strengthened the bond between their families. 

Dropping off their bags at the Oikawa household, then Tooru called his mom, telling her about what happened, and got the money he needed before leaving. Deciding to walk instead of catching the bus, they started talking about the upcoming movie adaptation of one of their favorite American comic books, exchanging ideas of how the story would unfold.

The optician was located at the edge of the shopping district, and Tooru walked right past it before Iwaizumi nudged him. Inside, he had to go through the usual checkup. He could get the contacts right then and there, but for the glasses, they would have to wait an hour. Tooru suggested they should go shopping to pass the time, or at the very least get a hot drink at one of the cafes nearby.

They had a great time sipping their favorite drinks and talking about anything but their future. Tooru was disappointed that the hour had ended so quickly, but still grateful that it happened. After they collected Tooru’s new glasses, it was time to go home. 

The sun was setting and it had gotten colder, so they chose to take the bus home. Now they were both quieter. Tooru knew that after they got home it would be back to studying; they were on the fast track to their future - they would all have to go their own way. But for now, they were still together, and Tooru would enjoy it as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in like two hours, then had no idea how to finish, also had to reread and fix mistakes.  
> Did you know that the 'arms' of the glasses called temples?  
> The bullying is from personal experience, and my glasses did break in a similar fashion in PE


End file.
